bloodtiedfandomcom-20200214-history
Theo Nikoloudis
Theodore "Theo" Roman Nikoloudis, was born to NAME and NAME on the 6th of December 1987, and is one of the main characters in the Blood Tied series. We don't encounter Theo until book two, Blood Tied: Reckoning. ''In ''BT: Reckoning, he is a 30 year old doctor who is living in London, England with his wife of three years, Marja Nikoloudis (née Anaeus). A family emergency that requires Theo's skills drives him back home to Athens, Greece where he meets and develops an intense fascination with Larissa Carleone. Biography Early Life Theo had a particularly different experience growing up as most kids usually do. His father, Macario Yiannopolous was an under boss for a powerful Greek mafia don called Basilius Argorys meaning that as a young child Theo was exposed to alot of illegal and immoral things at such a young age. After Theo's mother, Kaea could not take the criminal lifestyle anymore she divorced Macario and took Theo back to her home country, the United Kingdom so that he could have a chance to chose a life away from crime. Theo's older brother, Adonis Yiannopolous was old enough that he chose to stay with their father resulting in Theo not having much of a relationship with either of his father or older brother. While living in the UK Theo continued on to pursue a university education eventually leading into a medical degree and became a doctor. Through Medical School was when he met his now wife, Marja and they married son after they both graduated. Blood Tied: Reckoning "I always wanted to be a gangsta like you and pop, I mean as far back as I can remember that's all I dreamed about becoming - y'know just to feel like the real Nikoloudis you two would always be harpin' on about but I turned ten and realised you're both fucking idiots and suddenly being a two-bit gangsta didn't mean shit." - Theo to his older brother Adonis. At the beginning of BT: Reckoning, Theo goes back to Athens, Greece at the request of his older brother who desperately needed Theo's skills and expertise as a doctor. He leaves his mother, NAME and wife, Marja Nikoloudis both behind in the UK and travels back to Greece on his own under the assumption his brother would only need him for no longer than a week. Arriving in Athens he immediately learns that the situation is more dire than originally thought. Adonis, has in his possession a kidnapped girl who he stresses to Theo is 'very important and valuable". Theo is torn between family loyalty and his righteous morals however the loyalty ends up winning out. The girl he goes into treat is none other than Larissa Carleone, whom he is familiar with her family in particular her father. He nurses her wounds and remains on the compound in Athens until she regains consciousness, when she does wake he has an immediate attraction and curiosity to her. Theo extends his work leave and opts to remain here until she reaches full health not really interested in her recovery but rather in her. As he gets to know Larissa he finds himself beginning to become attached to her as they both discover their lives are eerily similar to each others. He continues to remain with her even after her injuries heal, periodically going back to the UK to check back in with his mother, wife and workplace. An unfortunate accident that involves his mother prevents Theo from returning back to Athens for almost two months, he was extremely anxious to return back to the illustrious Larissa but his mother needed him more. Upon returning back to Greece he finds that Larissa is no longer at the compound and that his brother has been greatly injured done at the hands of her. Adonis does not explain why she attacked him but does reveal that she has probably gone back to New York and will no doubt be back with her army.